User talk:Aurelia Ampora
Trivia Heya! Thank you for your contributions, you're doing a great job with things like filling out the friendsim plots! One thing - it might be best to weed down some of the trivia points you're adding? I'm not one to argue for not adding information to the wiki, but some of the trivia sections on the friendsim pages are eating up almost the entire article, whereas they're really usually more of a footnote. Specifically, some of the things that are being added are almost just observations of plot points that are already self-evident in the narrative of the episode? Stuff that is already common knowledge/readily apparent probably doesn't belong in the trivia, which is more for interest facts and side-information related to the episode. Story details probably work better in plot summaries, or in descriptive sections for particular characters/story elements, if they need to be included at all. Some examples, I'm looking at the Volume 10 page: *"The MSPA Reader notes that teals are only mildly disdainful of them." This is basically just repeating a line from the episode. It's not really an interesting trivia fact relating to the episode itself. Noting this might make more sense in a section of the MSPA Reader page talking about their relationships with other characters, for example, or perhaps in some paragraph talking about the hemospectrum politics of different castes on the Hemospectrum page. *"The sign over the doorway reads "Oppai" in Alternian. "Oppai" is a Japanese slang term, meaning "breasts" or "boobs"." This is a good thing to make a note of, but there's an established section on the Alternian Alphabet page for putting translations, which would be a better place for this. *"Tegiri seems to be on the Heiress'side, and relishes the idea of obtaining a clowngressional medal of honour for his loyalty and service." This would probably better belong on Tegiri's own page, probably in his personality and traits section. *Zebede's Chittr username is zZz_BUZZZING_zZz. These usernames are already on the character pages, I think. Again, I don't think that these sort of readily apparent facts from the episode really belong in trivia, because they're already in the character infoboxes and bios. Those are just a few examples, but there are a lot more points on all these pages that could either be removed or included more organically elsewhere, I feel. We should probably work on refactoring the trivia on the newer pages generally. For context, if you look at the trivia section over at Vriska_Serket#Trivia, which was largely filled out when the comic was updating. this was tagged with the trivia cleanup/trivia bloat template, despite being only about a third as long as the Volume 10 trivia section is currently, for instance. There's probably a lot more to say about Vriska than there is about Friendsim Vol. 10 generally, regardless, so the disparity goes to show the level of cleanup that we should probably aim for. Again, I really appreciate you adding more content so much, because heck, I haven't been around much lately! But the trivia is getting a little out of hand, and not many people are working cleanup these days, so I thought I'd give you a heads up. I'll probably have a crack at paring some of it down myself when I next go on an edit spree, but yeah. I think the main thing is, make sure it couldn't go elsewhere/is an interesting fact that might not be immediately obvious rather than face-value info! Thanks again, ^_^ BlackholeWI (talk) 07:17, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know about the issues regarding Trivia; I’ll keep that in mind when making future edits. I’ll do my best to keep things more concise so the page isn’t too cluttered. Once again, thank you for your feedback. :) --Aurelia Ampora (talk) 05:12, August 29, 2018 (UTC)